Puppy Eyes
by Faby
Summary: Complete. After 3 years of living together Shuichi decides that he wants a puppy.


Title: Puppy Eyes

Genre: Romance/Humor

Summary: After 3 years of living together Shuichi decides that he wants a puppy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. [How sad!]

Shuichi and Yuki celebrated their third anniversary together with a dinner in a French restaurant that Yuki specially liked it. Almost no one had believed that the couple was to last more than a couple of months, but evidentely their relation was closer and deeper than everybody imagined.

The day after their anniversary Shuichi woke up as he usually did, Yuki was getting up and Shuichi, who slept as close of Yuki as possible, had no other alternative but complain.

-"Yuki, it's too early and it's saturday." The pink haired guy said with a sleepy voice.

-"It's 8 o'clock and I have work to do." The blond man was already dressing himself, while the small one covered himself with the sheet.

-"Yuki stop being so mean and come back."

-"You can stay there, no one is forcing you to get up." Shuichi uncovered himself and started putting a t-shirt, while he was murmuring.

-"As if I could sleep without you... You should be more considerated, I was awake until 5 a.m. and it was your fault... Not that I'm complaining, but it's unfair..." Yuki smiled at the not very subtle attempt of his lover to look angry.

-"Hurry up or I won't prepare your breakfast." Yuki said before placing a short kiss in Shuichi's lips, an action that still made Shuichi melted.

Once they finished their breakfast and the kitchen was as clean as Yuki liked it, Shuichi kissed his blond lover.

-"I'm coming for lunch, so wait for me, because last time I arrived just 5 minutes late and you were already eating without me and it wasn't nice at all. I'll be with Hiro, so if you need something call me and..." Yuki silenced Shuichi with a kiss, because his adorable boyfriend sometimes could be very annoying.

-"Be on time or I'll start without you." After 3 years of a serious relation, Yuki still enjoyed teasing him and the advantage was that Shuichi had became more punctual at least to Yuki's dates.

-"Hiro, I tell you that Yuki is gonna said no, but I can't help but think about it." Hiro and Shuichi were walking in the park.

-"Well, I don't know why don't you ask him, he can't get more angry than usual." Hiro said as if they were talking about buying donuts of muffins.

-"Because he thinks I'm irresponsable and he believes I'm unable even to take care of myself, least of all of a pet, but I swear that I'm ready." Shuichi was getting in one of his moods that made him frighteningly, because he was to do a foolish thing. Hiro could still remembered the last time Shuichi was like that, it had been almost a year ago and Shuichi had started planning a surprise birthday party for Yuki-san, Shuichi had invited Seguchi-san, Mika-san, Tatsuha-san, Sakuma-san, K, Suguru, Ayaka-chan and Hiro for the celebration. Hiro knew that Tatsuha-san had been telling Shuichi that his brother hated parties, but detested surprise parties, but Shuichi had heard nothing but advices.

Hiro recognised that Shuichi did his best decorating their flat, buying food and even buying a strawberry cake, but after Yuki-san entered, heard the guests of his party saying 'Happy birthday' and saw a pile of presents, he had looked murderous.

Yuki had taken one of Shuichi's arms and led him towards their bedroom, the only thing they had heard before the door of the bedroom was closed was "How dare you?!" Incredible enough 10 minutes later they left the room. Shuichi looked as if he had cried, which was a common and very frequent occurrence, but it had been a surprise that Yuki had endured the party, even if he didn't open any present and looked ready to kill anyone who dared to speak to him. Of course, Shuichi had been at his side all the time asking him if he was enjoying his party. Hiro had wondered how his best friend could be so blind when Yuki-san was concerned.

-"Hiro, do you think that if I showed him a photo, he will consider the possibility of buying me a dog or it'll be better if I took him to the pet shop." Hiro was sure that Yuki-san didn't want a pet and as a matter of fact he wanted nothing, but if he has supported Shuichi at the party then there was a possibility.

-"Perhaps you should show him the puppy you want to have." Hiro saw how Shuichi was shinning with the sole thought of Yuki-san watching the puppy Shuichi liked it.

-"Yuki, I'm home. I bought your favorite food." Yuki knew that nothing good was to follow the last phrase.

-"What did you do?"

-"I haven't done anything."

-"Yet." Yuki added. "So what do you want?" Shuichi didn't understand how Yuki always knew when he had something in his mind.

-"Well, I have been thinking that it would be a good idea if..." Shuichi was interrupt.

-"What do you want?" Yuki was fearing the answer.

-"A puppy." Shuichi answered and closed his eyes as if that could changed Yuki's reply.

-"Since when that little head of yours had been thinking about buying a dog."

-"He isn't any dog, he's a very handsome one, his hair is golden as yours and has the most beautiful honey eyes I have ever seen..." As Shuichi saw how Yuki arched an eyebrown, he added: "... in a dog." One of the weakness of Yuki was how he can never denied anything to his pink haired lover and less when Shuichi wanted something because it reminded him of Yuki. Yuki sighed and knew that he was to regret his words.

-"Come on, take me to that pet shop where it lives that marvel or you have already bought it?" Yuki added looking at Shuichi.

-"He's still in the shop, but I already paid for him." Yuki shocked his head and took his lover hand to reassure him.

-"Well, what are you waiting for, the dog must be waiting to be taken out of the cage where it must be." Shuichi relaxed, when he saw that Yuki seemed not to mind the new presence on their flat, but as he heard Yuki's soft voice near his ear he knew that he had gotten himself in a big trouble.

-"Shuichi, if that dog causes me any disturbance or damages anything, you'll sleep in the couch until it learns some manners." Shuichi nodded and hoped that Yuki was just joking.

A week after their last conversation Hiro met his friend in the park walking around with his new pet. The dog was really cute, but Shuichi looked exhausted.

-"Shuichi, you look as if you hadn't been sleeping at all."

-"Hiro, I don't know why I bought him." Shuichi said looking at the pretty puppy. "Yuki is making me sleep in the couch until he stops crying at night."

Yes, Shuichi looked almost like crying, but even like that Hiro noticed that his friend was happy and, obviously, Yuki-san had showed them once time more how much he cared for Shuichi.

The end

Any comment will be highly appreciate it.


End file.
